Actions have consequences
by wannabewyler
Summary: Kensi's actions get too much and she has to face the consequences, but how will she take it? How will everyone take it? Not set in any particular series
1. Chapter 1

"Kensi, don't even think about it." Sam warned. She snorted before running down the alley, heading straight for the marine with a knife. "She thought about it, didn't she?" Sam asked over comms. "I'll bet you she even did it." She laughed in delight as she met the marine in the middle, aiming a high kick at his chest. He barely managed to dodge it before she aimed a punch in his face. She heard a crunch and blood spurted from his newly broken nose, causing him to drop the knife as he clutched his face. With his face covered, she kicked him in the groin and once he was on his knees, she slammed his head into her raised knee. He dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Kensi, you good?" Callen asked over comms as they were still trying to catch up with the marine.

"Kens?" Deeks asked when she didn't answer Callen but instead rolled over and cuffed Lance Corporal Smith. "Dammit Kensi, answer me." Deeks shouted. He rarely raised his voice, but in the past few weeks he had been doing it a lot more, and mainly to her. She sighed.

"Yes, i'm fine, sheesh." She muttered, dusting off her knees as she stood up. There were grumbles and curses about her, but she ignored them. Minutes later, they all ran into the alley, Deeks leading them and covered in cuts. Her eyes widened as she took in the state of him and she stepped forward to meet him. "Oh my gosh, Deeks, are you-"

"Are you off your goddamn rocker?!" He shouted, interrupting her. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, but it has to stop! One of these days, you are going to get yourself killed!" Callen and Sam also stood behind him covered in cuts, and wearing faces of thunder. She ignored them and focused on Deeks.

"How bad are you hurt?" She asked, cupping one of his cheeks and looking for any major cuts. He faltered in his rant and stared at her as if she just turned into a monkey, but didn't answer her. She stepped closer and cupped his other cheek. "Are you okay?" He mumbled an agreement, his eyes focused on her lips that were centimetres from his own. She bit her lower lip in anticipation, but instead seemed to knock him out of his daze and he pushed her away from him.

"Get your shit together Blye, i'm fed up of being the partner to a suicidal maniac. I'll always have your back but half the times that i'm doing it, is purely unnecessary." He stormed off and was soon followed by the two senior agents, leaving her alone with the marine nearly twice her size.

"Am i meant to drag his ass to the car?" She asked over comms, noticing that she caused G and Sam to falter and look at each other. She heard them sigh before turning around and carrying him back to their car without a glance or a word to Kensi.

* * *

"Ms Blye, a word." Hetty called, the moment the team sat down for paperwork. Kensi sighed and with a curious glance from the team, headed to her desk. "Your behaviour and actions in the past few weeks have been out of control. What has gotten into you?" Hetty exclaimed once Kensi was sat down. She sighed.

"Nothing." Hetty sighed as well, taking a sip of her tea before placing the cup delicately on the saucer and giving her a look. Kensi nodded in understanding.

"Let's go out with a bang Hetty."

"Your actions are nothing to be proud of Ms Blye, you could have gotten yourself and your friends killed on numerous occasions. I can't accept this behaviour from anyone on my team and you know it. This has been happening for weeks now and you won't open up to anyone but you know that it has to stop." Kensi stood up in a rage and slammed her hands on Hetty's desk. Credit, Hetty neither jumped nor blinked.

"Dammit Hetty, i have caught so many criminals in a shorter period by taking these risks, they needed to be taken." Hetty stood up and faced Kensi off.

"They needed to be taken with the correct care and planning, as well as the communication with your team and partner Ms Blye." Kensi opened her mouth to respond but was cut off. "You have an hour to turn in your badge and gun, as well as packing up your things and alerting your team. You can go now Kensi." Kensi turned around and walked towards her desk but stopped and turned back to face her.

"You are making a huge mistake Hetty." Kensi shouted, her arms flung wide.

"No Ms Blye, it is you that is making the mistake." Kensi noticed Eric and Nell standing at the top of the stairs, obviously curious about the commotion. She also sensed movement behind her and guessed that the rest of the team, too, joined in the watching to feed their curiousity.

"Well then _Ms Lange,_" she responded sarcastically. "I guess i'll just speed this up, no need to spare an hour." She turned around and abruptly stopped when she nearly bumped into Callen.

"Kens, talk to us." She frowned and shoved past him but he grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "We're your family, and family talk." She laughed sarcastically, pulling her arm free.

"Family? Callen, what do you know about family? You have no family." She shouted. His face fell and she almost didn't see the sadness and anger at her words as his face became a blank canvas, but she saw it in his eyes. She carried on to her desk and and grabbed her gun and badge, giving it to Sam whilst picking up her bag from the floor. "Look after them big guy, newbie will probably need them." She patted him on the chest before walking to the bottom of the stairs and throwing her phone up, where Nell fumbled with it before catching it and holding it close. "See ya whizz kids." She called with a mocking salute. She then turned to Deeks and quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss, catching everyone and himself by surprise. Just as he started to respond, she pulled away. "Surf's up beach boy." She murmured before walking out of OSP and out of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday Marty Deeks! Thanks to everyone for the good responses from the first chapter, here's the second one and if i'm honest, i'm not sure i like it but it will have to do because i've been working on this for a few days and it's not changing, but if things go well, then it will only get better so just bear with me please.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ncis los angeles or any of the characters, however, on sims i made a Deeks and a Kensi, does that count?**

* * *

The silence that followed seemed to be deafening. Hetty and Callen were both frozen with masks of anger and despair whilst Eric and Nell were standing at the top of the stairs with lost looks on their face. Sam and Deeks were both looking at the empty corridor where Kensi just was. Nell was the first to break the trance with a loud sob and when Eric moved to comfort her, she shoved him away before scurrying back into Ops. Eric was next to move from his spot, breaking from his trance by sighing and running a hand through his hair before following Nell. Sam followed suit, putting the gun and badge on the desk before heading to the gym to let off some steam. Hetty and Callen seemed to break out of it at the same time, both blinking and turning away to their desks without a word. Deeks remained where he was for ages, slowly touching his lips with his fingertips before smiling sadly.

Hetty was the one that woke him up from his trance. "Mr Deeks, i've spoken to Mr Hanna and he is going to take you to Ms Blye's. I'm ordering the pair of you to take away all her weapons, with her behaviour as it is and now her anger at me for firing her, i don't wish to know what she will do." Deeks nodded, still a bit dazed from the kiss and the loss of his partner. Sam appeared only a minute later, with a question on his face. Deeks nodded and they both walked out to Sam's challenger.

The journey seemed to take hours with the silence, if it had been with Kensi then the journey would have felt like minutes. As Sam pulled to a stop, they both sat in the car and sighed sadly. "She's going to hate us for this." Sam warned.

"Yeah, maybe i'll just wait here and let you do it all then." Sam glared at him before throwing his door open and climbing out. "Take that as a no?" Sam didn't even answer as he headed towards her door and begrudgingly Deeks followed. "You can knock, and talk, and take her weapons." Sam rolled his eyes before knocking the door and waiting for Kensi. A minute passed and Sam was about to raise his hand to knock when she opened the door, out of breath and looking tired.

"Guys, didn't expect to see you so soon." She said, smiling as she leant against the doorframe. "What can i do you for?" She asked.

"Orders." Sam murmured before asking silently to come in with his hands. She straightened, crossing her arms.

"What kind of orders Sam?" He bit his lip and looked over her shoulder, refusing to answer. "Deeks?" He sighed.

"Removal of all weapons in your possession kind of orders." Her eyes widened and she swore silently before quickly moving to slam the door in our faces. Sam was quick though and placed his foot in the gap causing the door to bounce off his foot. He shoved the door open and they saw Kensi leave the living room as she ran down the hall, most likely heading towards her bedroom. "I know she has some weapons in here, kitchen and her bedroom, not sure about anywhere else." He informed Sam who nodded in return.

"You go check her bedroom, i'll search here." Sam said before moving a cushion on the settee and revealing a small gun. Deeks hadn't stuck around to see that, he was already standing outside her door, twisting the doorknob. It didn't open. He pushed slightly and the door still didn't open and that was when he figured Kensi was hiding in here.

"Come on princess, let me in." There was no response and he shoved harder, heaving all his weight against it. "Kens, i'm sorry but Hetty's orders." There was silence in the room. "Kensi get away from the door." He then whipped out his gun and shot the lock, causing the door to swing open.

"Deeks?" Sam asked, his voice raised with concern due to the gunshot.

"I'm good, was just shooting the lock." Sam laughed.

"She's going to kill you mate." He sighed with defeat and shoved open the door and froze.

"Sam? She's gone."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a panic for their little family. Nell and Eric stayed up inhumane hours, scouring kaleidoscope and cameras for a glimpse of her face, only to be dissapointed time and time again. Without her phone and car she was untraceable, which made the hunt so much more harder for them. Callen and Hetty sulked, barely talking and snapping when they did. Sam took over the role of kind big brother, giving support to Eric, Nell and Deeks when needed but remained calm the whole time, not raising his voice at all. Michelle Hanna even appeared, to offer the services of the CIA if they wanted or needed it, it was accepted. A BOLO was sent out, hoping the traffic cops would notice her.

Deeks remained silent. He didn't talk, eat, drink or move. He was extremely worried and wouldn't have even left his desk if it wasn't for Monty waiting for him at home. He ignored all the worried looks he got from Sam and the whizz kids, not wanting a sympathy party. He even noticed Callen glancing at him with concerned eyes once in a while but it mattered very little to him. Once he was home, even Monty sensed the distress in his owner and thought it was best if he remained in his bed, only moving for water, food and to go to the toilet. Deeks stayed on his couch, staring at the blank tv screen in front of him. If this was any other day, he would be sitting here with a beer in one hand, takeaway on the table, most likely pizza or chinese and then a tub of ice cream next to him with Kensi on the other side of the ice cream. They would either be watching _Titanic _and she would be saying the lines along with them like the saddo she is, or they'd be watching _Top Model _but either way they would be together and happy. With a sigh of defeat, he laid his head back and closed his eyes, not expecting any sleep.

* * *

"Today could have gone better." Nell murmured to Eric as she packed her things. "We lost a family member and then lost them properly only hours later. Now we're all a bit lost, aren't we?" Eric nodded as he stood up and turned to face her.

"Nell, we're family and we won't give up. I know you and i know you aren't going to let Kensi just leave your life, she's your best friend. You will find her and then everything will be okay, okay?" Eric whispered, pulling her into a hug. She snuggled against his chest and sighed with content.

"Eric, i hope you're right. I can't lose anyone from our family."


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed since Kensi had disappeared from her home. There had been no hits on kaleidoscope and she hadn't tried to contact them at all. Not that she could be blamed, they had fired her due to reckless behaviour and then violated her home due to her possibly becoming a mental case. Deeks sighed and ran a hand through his hair in defeat. He missed her. He knew the others missed her but none of them had a 'thing' with her. None of them were ridiculously in love with her.

Sam and Callen wandered into the bullpen at that moment. Not arguing, not joking, not laughing. They too were silent and both showing the signs of distress. They too were missing Kensi. Deeks gave them both a nod of acknowledgement before looking back down at his paperwork. Both Sam and Callen followed suit, sitting down with their coffees and starting on their stacks of paperwork.

"Good morning people! The sun is shining and today is a good day!" Special Agent Dani Jackson called as she walked into the bullpen. She had been here for five days and her good mood annoyed everyone, Hetty included. Nobody responded, but kept their heads down and their pens moving. She had been getting the same response since she joined and it wasn't a surprise to her. She placed her bag on her desk and watched as Deeks stiffened noticably. She sighed. "Oo-kay." She murmured before plopping herself down in the chair and humming a tune to herself.

Minutes passed with Dani still humming when Callen raised his head to look at Deeks and Sam, who both had matching faces of anger directed to the newbie. Callen flung a piece of paper at Deeks, causing him to glance up in confusion but smiled a slight smile when he was pointed in Sam's direction. Sam's eyes were glistening with anger and his jaw was visibly clenched. In the silence, Deeks could even hear his teeth grinding against each other. Deeks looked at Callen and nodded. 'Three, two, one.' They mouthed and weren't dissapointed when Sam erupted on cue. "Would you stop it temp?" He shouted causing her to drop her pen in shock, jump and look at him with wide eyes. "We don't want all your happy sappy crap so just take a break would'ya?" She clenched her jaw to bite back an angry response and nodded before turning back to her paperwork after grabbing her pen.

Luckily Eric saved them from having to wait too long in the awkward silence as he appeared at the top of the stairs. "We have a case." He called with no emotion or smile before walking back into Ops. His whistles and dramatic entrances had left alongside Kensi. Dani ran ahead with her happy mood, leaving them all to dawdle up the stairs at a slower rate.

"I didn't realise Kensi had this much of an effect on us." Sam murmured, sadness tinting his voice. Callen sighed before patting him on the shoulder and walking ahead of us. He turned to Deeks with a sad smile. "You're handling it better than I thought to be honest, if it was Michelle that had left then I would be a wreck." Deeks laughed sadly as they walked into the dark room.

"Looks can be deceiving." He stood in his normal place, next to where an imaginary Kensi was standing. Eric wasted no time in getting the information up onto the screen.

"So it looks like a Petty Officer Bryans was stealing weapons from his base and providing them to known gangs in the area and terrorists overseas. His bank account was getting hefty amounts of money that don't correspond with his wages and he's not been having family members die regularly that leave him money. He turned up yesterday and now we-" Callen frowned and put his hands up before interrupting.

"If he turned up, then why are we here?" Nell rolled her eyes, which happened to be the most emotion she had shown in two weeks.

"As we were saying, he turned up yesterday and now we need you guys to find his killer." Nell answered with a tinge of annoyance. Callen raised an eyebrow at her, clocking on too her annoyance but backed down when she did the same eyebrow raise to him. Sam was still looking at the board.

"You got any footage of his death?" Eric shook his head.

"He was washed up on the beach, cameras only show his body being left by the tide." Sam nodded and looked at Callen, waiting.

"Okay, Sam and I will talk to his CO and see if we can find anything. Whizz kids will try and backtrack the money, Deeks, you and Dani go and talk to his family." Deeks nodded and was following Dani out when they heard Eric shout in excitement. "Eric?"

"I've got a hit." Deeks wandered back in and noticed that Dani followed too, curiosity getting the better of him. Obviously Nell asked the question on all their minds as he turned around grinning and a sparkle in his eyes. "I found her." None of them had to ask who the 'her' was.

"Who?" Dani asked.

* * *

Deeks took a deep breath as he stood in front of the door. Two weeks had passed and now that they could've found her, he was extremely nervous.

"_Deeks, you know her best, what's around here that would make her go there?" Deeks frowned for a second as he looked at the address of the camera before it triggered._

"_Her mum." Sam chuckled, a little giddy and nearly having his sister back. _

"_Deeks, you go there then, Dani you can handle speaking to the family on your own right?" She nodded, a frown still on her face._

"_Sure, but who are we on about?" Deeks just rolled his eyes before walking out of OSP, trying to stop himself from running to his car._

He knew he was the right man for the job, but his nerves were still getting the better of him. He imagined Kensi standing next to him, rolling her eyes and calling him a scaredy cat for not being able to knock the door but being able to handle terrorists and murderers on a daily basis, and then quickly saying touché before he could. He quickly rapped his knuckles twice against the door and waited, not patiently at all.

"Marty, hi." Julia greeted when she opened the door and he smiled sheepishly. "How can I help you?"

"Hi Julia, sorry but can I speak to Kensi please?" Her brow furrowed and she leant against the doorframe. "I mean, she is here, right?" She shook her head and he cursed under his breath. "Maybe I could come in and quickly update you then, since you have no idea what's going on?" She smiled gratefully and opened the door, motioning for him to come in. He sat down on the settee and waited patiently for her to join him.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked politely, a tiny bit grateful when he shook his head. "So, what has happened to my daughter?" He took a deep breath and looked at his hands.

"This might be hard to handle but just bear with me? Okay, so a couple of weeks ago Kensi got fired from, well, ya'know." She nodded, aware that it was classified. "Yeah, well weeks leading up to this, she had been acting out, being more aggressive and taking stupid risks that even though did pay off, got her hurt when there was no need. Now, due to the behaviour and her being let go from basically her life, Hetty was concerned that she could be a danger and we were ordered to take her weapons away, we know this was wrong but we were purely concerned she would do something she would regret. She ran away that day." He took a deep breath and looked up at Julia who seemed to be handling it pretty well, her eyes were wide but she didn't look too upset.

"Is she okay?" He shrugged.

"We presume so, we had a hit from a camera that she was coming to this address and we just wanted to talk to her." Deeks sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess there isn't much more for me to do than ask you if you would contact me if you see or speak to her." He stood up and walked to the door, Julia following. "Thank you for your time."

She nodded, her eyes still wide and shut the door after him. He walked to the end of the path and stood next to his car, pulling his phone out and calling Callen. "She's not here, doubt she's going to come at all if she hasn't already been. Looks like it was a bust." Callen sounded disappointed but told him to come back to Ops so he could work on the current case.

* * *

Julia shut the door behind the detective and watched him walk to his car before speaking on the phone and then driving away. With a sigh she turned around and headed to the kitchen. "He's worried about you darling." She said, fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"I know mum, he worries too much for his own good." Kensi responded, leaning against the doorframe, clutching her cup of coffee.

"You better tell me what has gotten into you before I decide to grab the phone and tell Marty that I lied." Kensi's eyes flashed with anger before she sighed and sat down on the stool next to the breakfast bar.

"Mum, I nearly found him. He's alive." She watched as Julia stiffened before turning around and facing her.

"Who's alive sweetie?"

"Mum, you know who I'm on about. Dad's alive."

* * *

**Author's note: Hi to all of you that are actually reading this (and enjoying the story so far). I just wanted to say thanks, because each follow/favourite/review is actually making this all worthwhile and i have so many ideas for this story as well as my other 'That Feeling' (check it out;) ) and also so many more that i really want to write... But, college comes first i'm afraid so the next time i upload, it will be once my workload has died down a bit (three assignments due this week and i haven't even started) but i promise you that i will be back soon as i can.. Plus, i'm writing them on my phone when i'm out or during breaks at college so it shouldn't be that long..**

**Love you all.. Alice x**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello you beautiful people, I just have to apologise for the extremely long delay between this chapter and the last. It's been like two weeks? Sheesh, people I am so sorry. I was having a slight case of writer's block as well as an overflow in college work, the problem got worse when i knew where i wanted to go and how i wanted to get there but now how i could word it. But, never fear super Alice is here and i managed to wrangle up this little ol' chapter so enjoy mes amis._

* * *

"Mum, I nearly found him. He's alive." She watched as Julia stiffened before turning around and facing her.

"Who's alive sweetie?"

"Mum, you know who i'm on about. Dad's alive."

Julia sighed and rubbed a hand across her brow. "I lied to the cops Kensi. I lied to protect you and find out the truth behind all your mishap, and now i find out that it's all because of a dream you had? I'm going to call Marty."

"Mum! It wasn't a dream, i saw him and he was very much breathing and walking around." Kensi walked to stand beside her mum, leaning against the counter. "I don't really expect you to care, after all you did walk out on us for fifteen years." Julia whirled around in anger.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"You have no right to tell me what or what not to do."

"He's dead Kensi, the sooner you accept it, the better."

"I saw him! I spoke to some people and he is alive! He's going under an alias but it's him mum, i know it."

"Kensi, enough. Your father is dead and we're not talking about this anymore. You need to stop acting out like a petulant teenager." Anger flashed in Kensi's eyes but she bit her tongue to hold back her outburst. "Good girl, now the sooner you drop this then the sooner you can go and ask for your job back."

"Mum, i'm not going to grovel and beg for their forgiveness. They got rid of me and now i'm going to track him down." Julia fumbled with something behind her and Kensi frowned. "Mum, what are you doing?" Julia didn't answer but quickly whirled around, her back to Kensi and carried on fumbling with it. "Mum, what have you got there?"

* * *

Deeks was sitting in his car that was parked next to Sam's baby. After being at Julia's and realising that he truly didn't know Kensi as well as he thought, Callen had told him to meet them after their chat with the Commanding Officer and here he was. Callen had also been the one to tell Dani about what was going on; neither he nor Sam could talk to her. With a sigh he ran a hand through his shaggy hair, trying to get rid of thoughts about Kensi. A knock on the window caused him to jump and reach for his gun, but he instantly relaxed when he saw Sam's smiling face looking at him. He rolled down his window and smiled, blushing slightly at being jumped. "What have we got?" He asked, trying to focus on the case and not his partner. Sam nodded at the silent request.

"Looks like Bryans made a lot of enemies. As in everyone hated him, even his CO. Word is that he was going to be discharged next week." Sam answered.

"Yeah, bit of gossip though, is that his girlfriend was sleeping with the CO as well." Callen added, a smirk on his face. "You wanna talk to her?" He asked Deeks.

"First off, I bet she has anger issues and that's why I'm being sent right? But of course I shall. Secondly, I had a brain wave."

"Bet that hurt." Sam joked, but Deeks merely rolled his eyes.

"Bryans' body was washed up on the beach, meaning he was either killed or dumped at sea, right?" Callen and Sam nodded. "Well, he could only be dumped by boat, helicopter or a house by the sea so my guess is we look at his list of enemies, so basically all his work colleagues and then see who owns a boat, helicopter or beach house." Callen and Sam were silent for a second before blinking in shock and grinning.

"Did Shaggy come up with a clever plan?" Callen asked, but shook his head laughing. "Good thinking Deeks, I'll call Eric now." Callen whipped out his phone and called Eric, and was in the middle of updating him when Deeks' phone rang. Callen raised an eyebrow at him and took a step back to focus on his conversation whilst Deeks quickly pulled out the phone, sharing a look with Sam.

"Julia? Hi this is a bit of a bad time, you see i'm in the middle of a case but is there anything i can help you with quickly?" Julia never answered him but he did hear someone.

_"Mum, i'm not going to grovel and beg for their forgiveness. They got rid of me and now i'm going to track him down." _There was a bit of a silence. _"Mum, what are you doing?" _More silence as Deeks tried to understand what he was hearing. _"Mum, what have you got there?" _

"Kensi?" Deeks breathed quietly, eyes wide but loud enough for both Sam and Callen to hear. Eric was quickly shouted at by Callen over the phone, being told to trace the call to Deeks before slamming his phone shut. Sam straightened noticeably, waiting for some information. Deeks pointed to their car and they nodded, before he turned the key in his own and sped towards Kensi's mum. "Kensi?" Deeks asked a bit louder.

_"Mum, are you calling someone?" _A scuffling noise as they obviously fought for the phone. _"Hello? Mum, who were you call-" _He heard her take a breath in and waited. _"Deeks?" _He grinned.

"Hey Fern, so shall i come pick you up, grab some doughnuts and have a nice chat?"

_"Deeks, no."_

"Ah princess, is it because i'll be driving because i can always give you the keys once i arrive."

_"Deeks, don't you dare. I don't want to see you." _He tried to ignore the jab of hurt and looked in his mirror to see Callen and Sam only a few cars behind. Luckily, they hadn't been that far away from Julia's house and by speeding it was only going to take them a few more minutes. _"Marty, look, the part of my life with you in it is over now, so we should all forget about it and move on."_

"Forget it? You want me to forget four years of my life? How can you ask me to do that Kens?"

_"It's for the best, i think it will be easier if you focused on getting a good partnership with Dani. She's pretty and seems like a nice girl."_

"Yeah but she's not you." By now Deeks was driving faster than Kensi on a good day, heading towards Julia's address, he didn't even linger on the thought of how she knew who his new partner was.

_"And that truly is a shame, now if you don't mind, i have places to go and people to see. Goodbye Deeks." _She hung up on him and he proceeded to press his foot down further on the accelerator, jumping a red light and nearly crashing into a car. Only a minute later he pulled up outside Kensi's mum's house and before he could even step out the car, he noticed Kensi rushing to Julia's car.

So he waited. And then he followed her.

* * *

Kensi huffed a sigh as she quickly hung up the phone_. Damn you Deeks._ She knew he wouldn't give up until he found her, it was who he was. She was nearly within his grasp and he wasn't going to let her go. She threw a glare at her mum, who was blushing with embarassment. "_Mum,_ think you can stay here or are you going to want to interfere again?" Julia didn't say anything, she just bowed her head in shame and gave her the keys to her car. "Cheers. Now if they talk to you, which they will since you lied to a cop about the whereabouts of his friend and an ex federal agent who could possibly be dangerous, I want you to tell the truth since that's all you can seem to do." Kensi babbled, anger causing her voice to rise but never did her mum shy away from her. She just took it.

Without a backwards glance or a farewell, Kensi stormed out of the house and rushed down the driveway to the car that was parked there with her rucksack. She wasted no time in jumping in and driving away, attempting to get far away from the life she _had. _Five minutes into the drive, she noticed a tail. Too far away to make out any car details or the driver, but close enough to work out it was the same car for the past five random turns.

Deeks. She growled in frustration as she realised who it was. She had hoped that he was at Ops and it would take him a while to get there, but she guessed he had been nearby. She stopped at a red light, tapping the steering wheel in thought. _What am I supposed to do?_ The moment the lights changed to amber, she raced forward, barely missing a van.

She took the next three turns extremely fast, narrowly missing cars passing by and breaking the silence and tranquility of the streets before she pulled into a shopping centre's car park and headed towards the lift as she noticed a blonde head running towards her.

* * *

He knew he was made when she started speeding more than normal, barely waiting for the red light to disappear before shooting off and narrowly missing cars at every turn. Yeah, he was made. He noticed Sam trying to keep up with him but he didn't care. This was between him and her. Blye and Deeks. Kensi and Marty. Fern and Max.

He realised what she was planning to do when she pulled into a car park. Today was a Friday, a busy day for shops and there were always going to be large crowds. She was hoping to lose him in them. Parking in his own space, he grabbed his phone and called Nell whilst running after her. "You still with me?" He asked, confident they had been tracking his every move on traffic cams.

"We got you, she's in front of the lifts, searching for you."

"Don't lose her." He warned.

"We won't."

"If you do Nell, I'm going to be bloody angry, and I'm never angry." He heard Nell swallow loudly before laughing awkwardly.

"_We _can't lose herDeeks, just keep _your _eyes on her." He hung up the phone in a growl and shoved it into his pockets whilst locking his eyes on a long legged brunette with her back to him. _Is it her?_ She looked over her shoulder at him and widens her mismatched eyes before flinging herself into the nearest elevator, barely making it in before the doors clicked shut. He swore silently before rushing towards the stairs next to it. _Third floor. _Nell text him and she smiled a thanks at the stairwell camera, knowing they were watching.

After one more flight of stairs, he burst through the doors and scanned the area, searching for her._ Clothes shop, next to the sweetie store. _With another grateful smile he ran towards it, seeing her search the racks and trying to blend it. He charged in, nearly knocking a woman over and causing her to curse aloud as she dropped her bags. "Sorry ma'am. Allow me." Deeks quickly picked the bags up, his eyes still focused on Kensi and he cursed when she noticed him. Her eyes widened and she grabbed some random clothes before scurrying into the women's changing room. After making sure the woman was fine, he went to follow her but was stopped by the shop assistant.

"Sorry sir but that's the women's changing rooms. You're not allowed in there."

"My girlfriend is in there, she wanted me to see her try the new clothes on."

The shop assistant narrowed her eyes. "Then she'll have to come out here." Deeks rolled his eyes and carried on towards the door and bumped into a blonde woman as she left. He apologised and steadied her before walking past her and being stopped by the assistant again. "Sir please, I won't tell you again."

"Okay, so I'm a cop and my partner who's in trouble requested to meet me here. If I don't see her then she could die, you want that on your conscience?" He flashed his badge to back up his story and smiled as she stepped out of his way with a sigh. "Thank you." He wandered in and knocked on each of the doors, calling her name and being greeted with confused voices that were not Kensi. He came to the last door and raised his hand to knock before noticing the note stuck to the door.

_Deeks, I told you to let me go, maybe it's about time you listened to me_

_-Kensi_

He stormed out and called Eric. "She's not in the shop, please tell me you see her." Deeks gasped out the moment he answered. "Come on Beale, Nell said you wouldn't lose her." Silence on the phone before a gutted sigh and he braced himself against the wall for an answer he knew was coming.

"Sorry Deeks, we lost her."

* * *

_Guys, I'm sorry for the long delay, as in really sorry. But now I've got a plan to balance out college work and my fanfiction so I should be updating more regularly from now on. Also, I'm not sure if I should carry this story on anymore, just let me know what you think please? Appreciated._

_-Alice x_


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! I actually have no decent apologies or excuses for why i haven't upated in a while, and i truly truly truly am sorry, BUT i've decided to update you all on what's going on.

I'm putting this on a break, i'm not giving up before you think i am (because i know i was having doubts with this earlier) but i've just decided that i'm going to put all my focus on my other story _That Feeling _because i have this gut feeling that things are going to come to a close on the show with the whole Afghanistan thing soon so i want it out the way, or as close to before it does. I'll occassionally post one shots to _Max and Fern _so if you have requests, feel free to ask.

Just know that once _That Feeling _is finished then this one will become my number one focus, scouts honor. I love you all, apologies again and thank you all for your patience - Alice aka Wannabewyler xox


End file.
